


Kidnapped

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Gajeel & Levy One ShotAn old enemy kidnaps Levy thinking she is Gajeel's girlfriend





	

It's just another relaxing day.  Her window open to let in the cool breeze.  Studying some new solid script spells in her apartment, Levy doesn't notice her front door open and close. 

Someone grabs her from behind and tries to cover her mouth.  She bites the hand causing the man to growl at her. "Behave or I will hurt you!"

"GAJJEEELLLL!!!" She screams at the top of her lungs.  "GAJJEE."

He knocks her out. 

 

"Levy?!" Did I just hear?  A second scream. "LEVY!"  He rushes out of the guild hall and up the hill to Fairy Hills apartments.  Just as he reaches the top he sees Levy being shoved into a magic vehicle.  "SAIZAN!"  He roars, "Let Her Go!!"

"Ah Gajeel, just as I hoped." The man grins.  "If you want your girlfriend back come find me, alone."  Jumping into the vehicle he takes off almost running Gajeel over.

 

"FUCK!" Gajeel screams running back to the guild.  Busting through the doors he runs straight to Pantherlily.  "Come with me!" He grabs his exceed and rushes back out.  As soon as they are outside Pantherlily transforms into his battle mode with wings, picks up Gajeel, and flys in the direction he points to.

Pantherlily- "What's going on?!"

"Saizan kidnapped Levy!"

"Who is Saizan and why would he take her?"

"It's because of my days with Phantom Lord.  We destroyed his guild and now he wants revenge."

 

Waking up in a dirty room, Levy looks around at her surroundings.  She runs to the window, it has bars on it but she can at least see outside; dense forest. She starts to scream for help.

"Don't bother, there's no one around to hear you."

Turning around she sees the same man looking at her through the bars of the door. 

"W,who are you, wh,why did you bring me here?"  She cries

"My name is Saizan.  I have a score to settle with your boyfriend.  Don't worry I'm sure he's rushing hear as we speak."

"Boyfriend?  I don't have a boyfriend."

"Don't play coy with me, I know you're with Gajeel."

 _'Gajeel, he thinks he's my boyfriend!'_   "Gajeel is just a friend that's all!"  Tears flow down her face. 

"Doesn't matter to me, he came running to your aide when you screamed for him just as I had hoped."

The man walks away leaving her alone again.  Continuing to sob quietly she leans against the wall under the window. Pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she hangs her head. 

 

Sniffing for Levy, Gajeel tracks the scent to a forested area south of Magnolia.  The trees are too dense forcing them to abandon the search by air.

Back on the ground he follows the trail on foot. Pantherlily transforms back to normal to conserve his energy.  They eventually reach an old stone building.  Gajeel moved to rush in but Pantherlily grabs him.  Whispering, "Let's case the building first."  Gajeel nods and the creep around looking for openings. 

 

"Do you think he'll come alone like you told him to?"

"Yeah he's dumb enough that he would have, and we can beat him if he’s alone."

"What about the girl, she could help him."

"Not from behind those bars, it negates any magic."

Levy heard two men whispering near her cell and continues to listen.

"But what if she gets free?"

"She's just a script mage, what can she do to help him?" 

 

Finding a bared window on the west side of the building Gajeel peers in.  "Psst. Pipsqueak."

Levy looks up and sees Gajeel, motioning to him to be quiet she stands up and reaches her hand out through the bars.  He takes hold of her hand.

"There's two." She whispers.  "That's all I heard so far.  I'm stuck in a magic negating cell."

"Don't worry we'll get you out of here." He grins as he and Pantherlily plan their next move.

 

Pantherlily- “They’ll expect us coming in from the front.”

Gajeel- “So let’s just go in the back.”

 

Finding another window without bars Gajeel and Lily climb through and creep towards the voices he hears, Lily transforms into his battle mode. They find Saizan and his partner in a room next to Levy’s. “Lily free Levy, I’ll deal with them.” Lily nods.

As soon as he turns the corner into the room Gajeel lets loose, “Iron Dragon’s Roar!” throwing them up against the wall knocking them out cold. “Gehe, that was easy.”

 

“Gajeel, how are you..” Lily and Levy walk in. “Oh that was quick.”

Shrugging his shoulders, “Caught them by surprise.”

Dragging the men they put them in the cell and lock the door waiting for them to wake up again.

Lily- “Now what?”

Gajeel- “I still wanna beat their asses.”

Levy- “You don’t have to hurt them, you caught them and we can turn them in to the authorities.”

Gajeel- “Only cause you’re asking.”

“Ugh… what happened?” Saizan rubs the back of his head. “Shit! When did you get here! How the hell did we get in this cell!?”

Gajeel- “Duh we put you in there. And I’m giving you a warning Saizan. If you or anyone else dares to pull this again it won’t just be me that comes after you. Fairytail’s not the kind of guild you want to make an enemy with.”

Saizan- “Whatever, I see you’ve gone soft. Why because of the chick here. With all your power and you chose a weak script mage for a girlfriend. Pathetic.”

“Weak huh! Xorki Fragma!” She creates a barrier enchantment around just him, just large enough to stand but not move.

“What the hell!”

“Aéra Kopanistó! Thin air”

Saizan grabs his throat and start gasping, “I c-can’t breathe!”

“Still think I’m weak?”

 _‘NO’_ he nods his frantically.

“Aéras Apelefthérosi Frágma Air Barrier Release ”

Saizan drops to his knees still gasping by able to breathe again. Gajeel and Lily look at each other stunned, eyebrows raised.

“The authorities will be by to pick you up soon. Gajeel, Lily, let’s go home.”

 

Lily carries Gajeel and Levy back to the guild and leaves them alone to talk.  “Gajeel can we talk…at my place?”

“Yeah I think I owe you an explanation.”

 

Sitting on the couch in her apartment.

“Gajeel who was that man?”

“He has a grudge against me from when I helped to destroy his guild during my Phantom Lord days.”

“Oh. He also um, told me he kidnapped me because he thought I was your…. girlfriend.”

“Levy, I’m sorry that happened, I never...”

“I wish I was your girlfriend..” she mutters under her breath.

Gajeel’s eyes grow wide. “Do you mean that?”

She looks back up to him with a smile and nods.  

He grabs her by the waist and puts her on his lap facing him. “I hope you know what you’re getting into!” he grins.

Leaning forward she grabs his face and kisses him deeply. “I think so.” She smirks back.


End file.
